1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic treatment device which treats a treatment target such as a biological tissue (body tissue) by using ultrasonic vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-175934 discloses an ultrasonic treatment device (ultrasonic surgical device). This ultrasonic treatment device includes a vibrator unit, and a treatment unit (surgery unit) which is coupled with the vibrator unit. The vibrator unit includes an ultrasonic vibrator (ultrasonic oscillator) which is a vibration generating section, and a block portion as a proximal-side vibration transmitting section to which the ultrasonic vibrator is attached and to which ultrasonic vibration is transmitted from the ultrasonic vibrator. Further, the treatment unit includes a treatment section as a distal-side vibration transmitting section which is connected to a distal direction side of the block portion and to which ultrasonic vibration is transmitted from the block section. When the ultrasonic vibration is transmitted, the block portion and the treatment section vibrate at a frequency within a predetermined frequency range. The block portion ins connected to the treatment section at an anti-node position of the ultrasonic vibration of vibrating within the predetermined frequency range.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-66316 also discloses an ultrasonic treatment device including a vibrator unit and a treatment unit. In this ultrasonic treatment device, the vibrator unit includes an ultrasonic vibrator which is a vibration generating section, and a fastening section as a proximal-side vibration transmitting section to which the ultrasonic vibrator is attached and to which the ultrasonic vibration from the ultrasonic vibrator is transmitted. Furthermore, the treatment unit includes a probe as a distal-side vibration transmitting section which is connected to the distal direction side of the fastening section, and to which the ultrasonic vibration from the fastening section is transmitted. The fastening section and the probe are connected via a connecting portion. When the ultrasonic vibration is transmitted, the fastening section and the probe vibrate at a frequency within a predetermined frequency range. The connecting portion is placed at a midway position different from an anti-node position of the ultrasonic vibration of vibrating within the predetermined frequency range.